<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look, a falling star [Fanart] by redfield5x5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096620">Look, a falling star [Fanart]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfield5x5/pseuds/redfield5x5'>redfield5x5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:53:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfield5x5/pseuds/redfield5x5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Supercat Christmas Secret Santa 2020 exchange entry, for the prompt "Character A: "Look, a falling star, make a wish". Character B: "That's a stupid concept"."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Cat Grant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Super Santa Femslash 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look, a falling star [Fanart]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/putarrilla/gifts">putarrilla</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Supercat Christmas, putarrilla!<br/>Hope this is okay for the second prompt :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Look, a falling star, Cat, make a wish.<br/>
- “That's a stupid concept", your own words, darling.<br/>
- I know! It’s ridiculous. But the face you made was worth it.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="http://www.imagebam.com/gallery/8nrs2av5wpbjnvi9e7dkfuic9qs1avwj"></a><br/>
<a href="http://www.imagebam.com/gallery/8nrs2av5wpbjnvi9e7dkfuic9qs1avwj">[click for full size 1920x1080px (2 different crops) | 1333x2000px]</a></p>
  <p><br/>
tumblr link to be added sometime later</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>